


Common Date

by Yianchin



Series: Those Moments [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yianchin/pseuds/Yianchin
Summary: 《Those Moments.》之後，看場電影。





	Common Date

「要吃點什麼嗎？」  
「不了，幫你買杯可樂？」  
「好，謝啦。」

雷斯垂德看麥可羅夫特從容的拿著票根排進隊伍中，依舊是那三件式西裝，黑傘，在人群中顯得特別突兀，但是，他很喜歡，甚至有了「我是他的愛人，而他無條件為我付出」這種小女生的想法。  
和麥可羅夫特並肩站在電影院大廳下的感覺，真的很奇妙，不知道他本人有沒有這種想法？

「可樂沒了，換雪碧好嗎？」

就像一般的大眾，麥可羅夫特從櫃台前扭頭對探長喊話，雷斯垂德花了幾分氣力才把微笑稍稍收斂。

「都好。」

雷斯垂德在麥可羅夫特轉身的剎那，還是忍不住大大的笑了。  
就像一般人一樣的約會，簡單又平凡的一件事，對於他們而言卻近於天方夜譚。  
如今成真了，就像作夢一樣，又像幻想一樣，存在卻如此不真實。

「來。」  
「謝謝。」  
「離開演還有一段時間，逛逛？」  
「好啊，我們可以去對面那家糖果店買些巧克力棒之類的，你等等可以吃。」

麥可羅夫特詫異挑起眉毛，看著雷斯垂德的微笑，後者只是溫柔的挽住他的手臂。

「你說，我們買巧克力來吃？」  
「是啊，我想你應該不是很喜歡爆米花的人。」  
「的確沒有很喜歡，可是……」  
「你要是回家後好好刷牙，你的牙醫不會有意見的。」  
「……你確定？」

雷斯垂德微微踮起腳尖，蜻蜓點水在麥可羅夫特唇上留下一吻，帶著寵溺的眼神看著他。  
麥可羅夫特溫柔回望，挽起雷斯垂德的手走向對街，步伐明顯比方才輕鬆的多了。

一推開店門，撲鼻而來的甜味讓人有點暈眩，滿坑滿谷、五彩繽紛的糖果，光是用看的就讓人牙齒酸軟。  
麥可羅夫特興致高昂地走向巧克力的櫃子，翻翻撿撿看著一盒又一盒。

「你覺得，要吃什麼好呢？」  
「你喜歡就好。」

雷斯垂德放下手臂，和麥可羅夫特十指交扣，指尖摩娑麥可羅夫特的手背。

「我喜歡你和我一起吃。你想吃什麼口味的？」  
「我對這沒研究，你選吧。」

這是實話，雷斯垂德並沒有特別喜歡吃巧克力，雖然在麥可羅夫特那有時能吃到真的會令人陶醉其中的高檔品，但是真的要他挑，他還真挑不出來。  
麥可羅夫特對著巧克力歪了歪頭，忽然眼睛一亮，拿出櫃子最深處的巧克力色盒子，上面綁著漂亮的紅緞帶。

「你喜歡這個？」  
「這種巧克力偏苦，不那麼甜，我想你會喜歡？」  
「你吃就好，沒關係的。」  
「我想和你一起吃。」

麥可羅夫特瀟灑地結了帳，滿意揣著盒子走回電影院。  
雷斯垂德只是失神的看著盒子，就連要走進影廳中都沒注意到，一個踉蹌撞上麥可羅夫特寬厚的肩膀。

「喔親愛的，有沒有事？怎麼啦？」

麥可羅夫特緊張的看著探長揉著自己的鼻頭，雙頰紅得像蘋果。  
太丟臉了，這真的太丟臉了，雷斯垂德悶悶的想著，一對上麥可羅夫特深邃的眼睛臉上就燒了起來。

「怎麼了？」  
「怪你，哪有人忽然這麼體貼的……」  
「你不是剛剛才想著要來一次最普通的約會嗎？」

麥可羅夫特笑著順了順雷斯垂德的灰髮，吻了吻，不顧身後幾道意味深長的目光。  
雷斯垂德稍稍皺起了眉頭，疑惑。  
雖然不用解釋也知道是麥可羅夫特演繹出來的，但還是令人難以置信。

麥可羅夫特搖了搖頭，重新牽起雷斯垂德的手，「今天是我們的約會。不談那些支微末節東西。」

那你還演繹我的心聲？  
雷斯垂德沒有說出口，只是白了白麥可羅夫特，順理成章的任他牽著在黑暗的影廳中找位子，又讓他環著自己坐進舒服的沙發椅中。

影廳中沒有什麼人，這部電影的影評普普通通，但是雷斯垂德就是想看，裡面有他感興趣的犯罪心理學的部分。

「其實你跟我討論不就好了？」  
「麥，約會沒人這麼說的。」又白了官員一眼，雖然不知道他是否看得見。

麥可羅夫特沒回應，雷斯垂德感覺到他的肩膀微微顫動，他在笑。  
好吧，就算他說了那些話，他們之間還是很有約會的味道。

影廳中又多了五個人，三個人無視他們兩個，直直走到前面幾排落坐，兩個人一左一右坐進和他們同排但不相鄰的位置。  
雖然沒有任何眼神的交會，但是長年的訓練告訴雷斯垂德，他們在看著他們兩個。

「是我的部下，安西亞派他們來的。」拍了拍雷斯垂德不自覺握緊的手，麥可羅夫特的聲音裡有些歉意。

這下好了，「約會」又泡湯了。  
雷斯垂德無奈的聳聳肩。說真的，跟自己男朋友看電影還帶了五個電燈泡，很掃興。

麥可羅夫特開了巧克力盒，拿起一塊巧克力喂進雷斯垂德的嘴裡，不用開燈也知道他現在一定眼巴巴的看著，想知道自己的賠罪有沒有用。  
雷斯垂德順勢咬了麥可羅夫特的手指一口，又遞出自己的飲料。

MI6的頭子愛吃甜食，可是最討厭氣泡飲料。

聽見吸管微微震動，麥可羅夫特艱難吞嚥的聲音，雷斯垂德這才感覺好一點，安慰式捏了捏麥可羅夫特的手腕。

電影要開始了，贊助商、新片預告一部部的跑動，可是雷斯垂德一點期待的心情也沒有，只是漠然的看著鏡頭跳動，人物跑來跑去。  
麥可羅夫特藉著微弱的燈光測頭看著雷斯垂德有些失落的側影，眉頭皺起。

怪不得別人，這是安全規定，一個是蘇格蘭場的探長，一個是MI6的高級長官，誰都擔不起出事的風險。

悶悶吃了塊巧克力，眉頭又皺得更緊了，苦。  
麥可羅夫特看著前面的三個探員正目不轉睛地看著螢幕，左右兩個還在調整監聽器。

菜鳥？還是特別菜的那種？

麥可羅夫特不禁笑了，安西亞果然很有變通能力，章程上是要安排護衛沒錯，但可沒指定要安排高級護衛。  
默數了三十秒，左右兩個果然搞不定了，一前一後衝出影廳請求支援，前面三個看得正過癮。

「葛雷格？」  
「嗯？」雷斯垂德面無表情的回答，他真的很不開心。  
「我們該走了。」  
「什麼？」

麥可羅夫特神秘的笑了笑，指了指前面三個探員，又比了比兩邊空空的位置。  
雷斯垂德疑惑地看著空座位，又看著麥可羅夫特的笑容，唇角也漾起了頑皮的微笑。

兩人拿好東西，壓低身體迅速溜出影廳，一出影廳後立刻貼著牆，從查票員的背後溜進另一間影廳，挑了個位置就坐了下來。

「這樣可有趣多了吧？」麥可羅夫特強忍著笑意，貼著雷斯垂德的耳廓說。

雷斯垂德摀著嘴點點頭，他快撐不住要大笑出聲了。  
旁邊的情侶瞪了他們一眼，兩人才聳聳肩縮進沙發椅裡。

運氣不錯，是部沒看過的電影，而且才剛開始沒多久。

看著那主角的穿著，雷斯垂德忍不住握了握，這才發現他們的十指仍緊緊扣著。  
麥可羅夫特修長的手指劃了劃，他有同感，這主角的穿著真的很「夏洛克」。

也許他該祈禱這部片不會出現某種醫生？  
*  
「你喜歡這部片嗎？」  
「還不錯，很新鮮的題材和觀點。你呢？」  
「嗯，如果男女主角不要每次該接吻的時候都裝傻躲過就好了。」

麥可羅夫特大笑，雷斯垂德咬著吸管擺出「不是這樣嗎」的表情。

「這不是文藝片，你知道。」  
「我知道，可是還是會期待啊。」

麥可羅夫特還是笑著，吻了吻雷斯垂德的手背。

從買巧克力一直到現在，這麼長的時間他們就這樣緊緊牽著彼此，明明是這麼熟悉的雙手，在今天卻顯得這麼特別。  
從指間的溫度到掌心的紋路，在看電影時的細微摩擦，緊張時的戒指嵌入的疼……

「麥，剛剛女主角差點淹死時，你很緊張？」

儘管當時雷斯垂德自己也很激動，還是沒有放過，修長的手指幾乎要和他的融為一體的力道，還帶著絲絲顫抖。  
麥可羅夫特尷尬的搓了搓手指，臉頰難得的微紅。

「喜歡那個女主角？」

這是個玩笑話，要他今生有什麼至死不渝的信仰，大概就是彼此之間的愛。

「才不是，」麥可羅夫特被逗笑了，捏了捏雷斯垂德的鼻頭，「那個女主角，很像你。」  
「喔，對，她也是個探長。」雷斯垂德笑著躲開了，空著的手撐著頭，「不過我可沒她這麼好的腰身。」  
「她也沒有你的肌肉。」麥可羅夫特聳聳肩，若無其事又吃了一塊巧克力。

兩秒過後，兩人不約而同的發出大笑，一旁的路人緊張的看著他們像吸入笑氣般癲狂的模樣。

「喔，這真的，太好笑了。」雷斯垂德擦了擦眼角的眼淚，他笑得連脖子都紅了。  
「這是實話。」  
「好吧，如果你堅持。所以，她讓你想到我？」  
「嗯哼，我是指個性這方面。不要再笑了，我們嚇到別人了。」

雷斯垂德輕笑，手只撥了撥麥可羅夫特鬢角的髮絲。

「不過你不會是那男主角，你的肺應該還算乾淨。」  
「不會嗎？」麥可羅夫特眨了眨眼，手不自覺摩娑雷斯垂德貼著煙片的位置。  
「對，你比他帥。」明白麥可羅夫特在想什麼，雷斯垂德給了他一個放心的微笑。  
「如果我是，我也會做一樣的事的。」  
「什麼？痛毆那個嘻皮天使？還是給路西法一個中指？」雷斯垂德輕聲說著，心跳緩緩加速。  
「用我的命，救你，就算我的身後就是地獄。」

麥可羅夫特認真的看進雷斯垂德的雙眼，交握的手不自覺的緊握。  
雷斯垂德說不出話，這時候該回應什麼？對於這麼認真的麥可羅夫特，手心這麼熱的靈魂，他該說些什麼？

「葛雷格？」  
「我，我只是，不知道要怎麼回應你……」

麥可羅夫特又拈起一塊巧克力，溫柔推入雷斯垂德的口中。  
甜中帶苦的滋味在舌間展開，充滿口腔，鼻頭莫名的有些發酸。

「這是我的責任，我的使命。」  
「可是……」  
「如果你要做些什麼，你已經在做了。」

雷斯垂德眨了眨眼，看了看緊握在一起的手，心裡，暖暖的。

「說真的，那個主角真的太『夏洛克』了，你要是和他一樣我應該會受不了。」  
「那你覺得……？」  
「那個路西法倒是很適合你，大陰謀家。」  
「不要，我才不想咬夏洛克的耳朵。」  
「那就是那個天使啦，莫測高深，掌握整個世界的模樣。」  
「我的形象真的有這麼糟？已經到了裝腔作勢的程度？」

麥可羅夫特苦惱的表情逗得雷斯垂德的雙肩止不住顫抖，對桌的情侶又看了過來。

「我想我們該走了，他們好像快受不了了。」  
「喔，好吧。」

黑車早就等在門口了，安西亞正靠在那，老樣子，用手機處裡大大小小的工作。

在跨出電影院大門前，雷斯垂德停了停，麥可羅夫特回望，然後了然一笑，緩緩貼上輕柔吮吻。  
上了車之後，雷斯垂德又會恢復成蘇格蘭場的探長，麥可羅夫特也依舊是MI6的長官。  
既然如此，那就在這之前，用一個吻，一個眼神，保留住平凡人的時光也不為過吧？

「準備好了嗎？」  
「嗯，走吧。」


End file.
